ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 467 (27th July 1989)
Plot Dot is apprehensive as she receives a letter in the post. Diane and Janine cause Pat grief. Pete opens his post and learns he has received £1000 on the premium bonds. He boasts about his earnings to Pauline. Cindy is in a bad mood. Dot thinks her letter is from Charlie. Ethel rips up the letter to help Dot move on, but after it has been torn, Dot learns it was a £100 cheque. Ian tries to get money out of Pete from his earnings but is unsuccessful. Ethel thinks Duncan is an interfering busybody. Janine wants to play in the bar but Pat refuses to let her. Mo suggests letting Janine play with her toys in the hallway. Ian tells Kathy and Pete that Cindy is pregnant. Dr Legg learns that patients are unhappy with David and tells him he thinks he is more suited to hospital medicine. Cindy almost slips on one of Janine's toys whilst getting crisps for Paul. Kathy expresses concern for her and Cindy realises Ian has told his parents. Rod learns the amusement arcade has fallen through and is being replaced with a pizza bar. Paul continues to chase Julie and tells Pat that it is not his fault that Diane is infatuated with him. Cindy disapproves of Ian telling his parents about the pregnancy. Mo puts Janine upstairs at The Vic to rest. Once she has left the room, Janine gets up and plays with her toys again. Michelle tells Pauline she has seen all her medications and is concerned. Pauline does not appreciate Michelle's interfering. Janine takes her doll and pram out into the Square without anyone knowing. Cindy tells Diane that Paul is in love with Julie and not her. Diane gets jealous and upset. Pat learns Janine is nowhere to be found. She rushes over to Frank and he intensely searches for her. Janine goes to cross the road as a car speeds towards her. A bystander covers her face in horror as Frank hears screams. He rushes over. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Duncan - David Gillespie *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Marge - Pat Coombs *Mo - Edna Dore *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ricky - Sid Owen *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Julie - Louise Plowright Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman Notes *Final appearance of Duncan Boyd. *In Episode 320, broadcast on 1st March 1988, Ian celebrates his 18th birthday. However, in this episode, Ian tells his parents that he is 20 years-old, contradicting the previous year's event. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You told them Ian. You went and opened that big mouth and told them, didn't you?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,190,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes